Holiday Spirit!
by wakeupsid
Summary: In which Reef attempts to create a 'Christmas in July' to cheer up his cranky co-workers. Mild Reef/Fin with Johnny/Emma/Ty undertones.


Well, this is my first _Stoked_ fan fiction (and first fic on my new account). I don't write much anymore, so I'm a little bit rusty and it really shows in this story. Sorry!

Anyway, because Stoked takes place entirely during summer, no one can really write any seasonal fics (i.e. Christmas or Valentine's Day fics), but I was thinking about 'Christmas in July' and thought it would make a pretty decent Stoked fic. So put on your Santa hat, turn on some Christmas music, and enjoy!

**Note:** I am like 99.9% sure that the staff house has strands of lights hung around it, but correct me if I'm wrong.

**Please join the LJ Reef/Fin community (link in my profile). It's a great place to post any Reef/Fin related fan fictions you may have.**

* * *

**Holiday Spirit!**

"What is _that_?" Fin demanded, pointing to the tiny sapling Reef was tugging up the steps of the staff house.

"This is a Christmas tree," Reef proclaimed proudly, patting the top of the minuscule tree.

Lo looked over the top of her magazine. "That is most definitely not a Christmas tree."

"Yes it is!" Reef insisted.

"Reef," Fin explained. "That is a deciduous tree. Christmas trees aren't deciduous."

Reef looked at Fin, a confused expression on his face.

"Deciduous trees lose their leaves in the winter," Johnny clarified, leaving his seat next to Lo to inspect the tree. "This tree looks like a birch to me."

"HEY. This tree is _so_ not a bitc-"

"BIRCH, Reef. It's a type of tree." Fin corrected impatiently. "What are you doing with the tree, anyway?"

"I'm making a CHRISTMAS IN JULY!" Reef exclaimed, holding his arms out in excitement.

This earned him strange looks from Johnny, Fin, and Lo.

"…why?" Fin finally asked.

Reef exhaled loudly. "Because it will be _fun_, Finnegan." He propped the birch tree up against the porch's railing and sat down next to Fin on the battered old sofa. "Which it will be. And come on, mistletoe…" He nudged Fin playfully with his elbow.

"No _freaking_ way," Fin said, shoving a very insulted Reef away.

"Mistletoe?" Johnny inquired cheerfully, his mind wandering to Emma.

"So you'll help?" Reef mused. Johnny nodded.

"Score!" Reef declared. He looked back and forth between Lo and Fin.

"No," Lo said lazily, her eyes not leaving her magazine.

Reef looked at Fin hopefully. She shook her head.

"COME ON. You guys suck. Whatever. Let's go Johnny. Let's go ask Broseph and Emma." Reef said, parading away with Johnny.

-

"This is going to be SO much fun!" Emma said eagerly. "What can I do to help?"

Reef looked at the piece of paper where he had scribbled down all of the jobs that needed doing to make 'Christmas in July' happen.

"Um, you could make cookies with Ty or –"

Emma nodded her head frantically, jumping up and down.

"Okay then…he's bringing back cookie dough and stuff form town, but he should be back in like half an hour. You can meet him in the staff kitchen – "

He didn't get to finish because Emma had already sped off toward the staff house.

"Um," Broseph said awkwardly. "What can I do, bro?"

Reef looked at his sheet of paper. "Hang lights. Johnny, you can bring the CHRISTMAS TREE – _not _the birch tree or whatever – into the house and make decorations for it."

Broseph nodded and ran off after Emma towards the staff house.

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked.

"I'm going to make Fin and Lo help us!" Reef stated.

-

"Please?"

"No."

"Awww, please?"

"NO. There is nothing you can say that will make me help!"

"…please?"

"UGH, REEF." Fin snapped the book she was reading closed. "I am _exhausted_. Do you know how many rooms I cleaned today?"

"…two?"

"THIRTY-FOUR."

"Oh," Reef said softly. "PLEASE HELP. You can have the easiest job."

Fin bite her lip. "Fine I'll help. But I want your job."

"WHAT?! But I'm supervisor!"

"Exactly." Fin whispered. "Take it or leave it."

"Ugh, fine."

Reef was rather reluctant to give up his piece-of-paper-with-everyone's-jobs-on-it, but Fin snatched it out of his hands and skipped down stairs (after assigning Reef the task of finding presents for everyone_ and_ setting up any other decorations) to make sure everyone was doing their jobs.

-

"Can you get some water?" Ty said, sliding a measuring cup towards Emma.

"Sure!" Emma said, pouring the correct amount and passing the cup back to Ty, who dumped it into the bowl with the rest of the cookie ingredients.

"Done," Ty said happily. He pulled out a cookie sheet and began to mold chunks of the dough into little balls.

"Um…aren't we supposed to use cookie cutters and stuff?"

"We don't have any cookie cutters. So we're just doing this," Ty said, finishing the first row of cookie dough balls.

Emma nodded understandingly. She went over to stand next to Ty and began shaping the dough into tiny balls as well.

Fin came into the kitchen and watched Ty and Emma work for a moment before going into the living room where Johnny was setting up the tree. He was currently making ornaments and had a bunch of construction paper spread out in front of him. It took Fin a moment to realize he was making little snowflakes.

"Hey," Johnny said, unfolding a green snowflake.

"The lights are finished!" Broseph said.

"Aren't they're_ already_ lights on the staff house?"

Broseph smirked. "Yeah, but it took a while to find an outlet to plug them in. Look." He grabbed Fin's arm and dragged her outside. Broseph had hooked up the all of the strings of lights on the staff house.

"Good. You can help Johnny now," Fin motioned to Johnny, who was making a red snowflake.

"Who put you in charge?!" Broseph demanded as Fin went upstairs.

"Reef did, thanks." Fin snapped back.

-

"OW!" Reef howled. He was trying to hang some stockings up next to the tree, but he'd hit his thumb with a hammer.

"Ha ha," Broseph said, cutting into an orange snowflake.

"It's not funny!" Reef cried, sucking on his injured thumb.

The front door opened and Lo came in, carrying a sprig of mistletoe.

"I decided to help. I went out and got some mistletoe." Lo grabbed a chair and pulled it under and doorway. "Reef, can I borrow your hammer?"

Reef handed his hammer to Lo. "God bless you," He said, pointing to the mistletoe. Lo pretended to hit him on the head with his own hammer.

"Reef, you're supposed to be finding gifts for everyone!" Fin said, storming over to him.

Reef exhaled loudly. "But I'm trying to hang stockings."

Fin looked at Reef's thumb (which he was cradling in his hand). "I'll hang the stockings, go find some gifts." She snatched the hammer from Lo and started to nail a stocking in.

"Fine," Reef huffed, dashing up the stairs.

-

"WE'RE DONE!" Reef yelled, examining the decorated tree, fresh cookies, hung stockings, and the gifts spread out before him and his friends.

"Yay!" Emma said happily, smiling at Ty. "Can we open presents?"

Reef reached under the tree and passed everyone a badly wrapped object.

"…surfboard wax – no wait. _Used_ surfboard wax. Wow, thanks Reef." Fin said sarcastically, after opening her present.

"You are very welcome, Finny." Reef said, putting an arm around Fin. "Now, for my gift…" He pointed over at the mistletoe.

"Never going to happen."

"_Well_." Reef pretended to look hurt.

Emma glanced at her surfboard wax. "Uh, thanks Reef."

"You're welcome."

After everyone had helped themselves to cookies and thanked Reef for their 'wonderful' presents, and headed up the stairs.

"You were actually right, Reef," Fin said as she marched up the stairs. "That actually _was_ fun."

Reef smiled smugly. "Are you sure you don't want to take a spin under the mistletoe."

"I'm positive."

"Please? It's Christmas!"

"NO."

"Fine, fine, fine. Be that way."

* * *

**Terrible ending, I'm aware.**

**Leave a review and Ty will bake you virtual cookies!**


End file.
